yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Scale 16
！ |romaji = Yureru Pendyuramu! |chapter listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) |type = Manga |number = 16 |englishtitle = Swinging Pendulums of Destiny! |release date(s) = November 21 2016 |previous = Zero! |next = Another Fact! |image = }}"Swinging Pendulum!" (揺れる ！, Yureru Pendyuramu!) known as "Swinging Pendulums of Destiny!" 'in ''Viz translation, is the sixteenth chapter of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) ''series. Synopsis While Reiji's mysterious past is gradually revealed, the clash between him and Yūya intensifies as Yūya's other personalities join the Duel! Featured Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji Duel continues from the previous Scale. '''Turn 2: Reiji Reiji Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya attempts to use his set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon his monsters back from his Extra Deck, however, Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "DD Scale Surveyor", setting both of Yūya's Pendulum Scales to zero ("Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon": Scale 1 → 0) ("Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon": Scale 4 → 0). At this point, Yūto switches places with Yūya. Yūto activates "Pendulum Xyz", allowing him to treat the Level of "Persona Dragon" as the same Level as "Phantom Dragon" and use both cards from his Pendulum Zones as Xyz Materials. He overlays the Level 7 "Persona Dragon" and "Phantom Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon" (3000/2500). Yūto activates the effect of "Anthelion Dragon": by detaching 1 Xyz Material, "Anthelion Dragon" halves the ATK of "DDD Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (ATK 2800 → 1400), increases its own ATK by the same amount (ATK 3000 → 4400) and recovers Yūto's LP by that same amount (Yūto 1200 → 2600). "Anthelion Dragon" attacks and destroys "Zero Maxwell", but the latter's effect reduces the battle damage to Reiji's LP to zero. As his turn ends, Yūto switches back to Yūya. Turn 4: Reiji Reiji uses his set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon "Zero Maxwell" (2800/2500) from his Extra Deck. He activates "Attack Sealing", switching "Anthelion Dragon" to Defense Position. "Zero Maxwell" attacks "Anthelion Dragon", with its effect activating, reducing the latter's DEF to zero. Yūya activates the effect of "Anthelion Dragon", detaching its last Xyz Material to halve the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" (ATK 2800 → 1400), increase its own ATK by the same amount (ATK 3000 → 4400) and recover Yūya's LP by that same amount (Yūya 2600 → 4000). Furthermore, "Anthelion Dragon" prevents its own destruction the turn Yūya has activated its effect, so it isn't destroyed by the attack, but the effect of "Zero Maxwell" still inflicts Piercing Battle Damage to Yūya (Yūya 4000 → 2600). Reiji activates his face-down "00 Rush", allowing "Zero Maxwell" to attack "Anthelion Dragon" again; once more, "Anthelion Dragon" isn't destroyed, but Yūya takes piercing battle damage (Yūya 2600 → 1200). Reiji Sets 1 card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Anthelion Dragon" wears off, returning its own ATK, as well as the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" to their original values. Turn 5: Yūya Since Yūya currently has 3 Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck, he activates "Pendulum Halt", drawing 2 cards. At this point, Yūri switches places with Yūya. Yūri activates "Dowsing Fusion", allowing him to use Pendulum Monsters from his Graveyard as Fusion Materials. Yūri fuses "Persona Dragon" and "Phantom Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Starve Venemy Dragon" (2500/???). Duel continues in the next Scale. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki / Yūto Sakaki / Yūri Sakaki Reiji Akaba Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapters